


Drabbles et Histoires courtes : Code Lyoko

by HaruCarnage



Series: Compilation de petits textes [22]
Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Petits textes écrit sans prétention sur le fandom pour le défi ou pour l'amusement.
Series: Compilation de petits textes [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1086585





	Drabbles et Histoires courtes : Code Lyoko

Son haut crevé laissant apparaître sous le tissu son corps limite tabide. Et qu’importe son étude sur les mérinos ou les Manchots pygmées. Il resterait aussi fin. Saturne était contre lui, enfin, s'il croyait les astres. Il laissait ça à Sissy. Il était un héros. Odd Delarobia ne pouvait pas se laisser démonter par une idée aussi futile que les modèles éculés des mannequins retouchés par des logiciels si primitifs que son ami Jérémi les aurait compris dans la seconde. Il prit sa salade de fruit, profitant de la mudita autour de lui. Ses amis étaient heureux, c’était tout ce qui comptaient...


End file.
